


Speak Easy To Me

by justtrustmeandjump



Series: Bokuaka AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALSO not beta read, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Flappers, Jazz Age, M/M, Smoking, Speakeasies, Swing Dancing, but i mean im pretty good at grammar so it shouldn't be too bad, here's my first published contribution ((read : trash)) for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtrustmeandjump/pseuds/justtrustmeandjump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi the bartender in a speakeasy and bokuto the bootlegger. ((idea from <a href="http://bokutokotaru.tumblr.com/post/113466911848/just-some-bokuaka-aus-you-should-consider-akaashi">here</a> ))<br/>alternatively : the time of illegal alcohol and jazz music inspired me to write for the first time in months. go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Easy To Me

Cold, and dreary, rainy, the moonlight dripping from the sky and twinkling off plump raindrops, yes, this is the perfect night for a certain white and black haired man.

 

Bokuto Koutarou sucks in a hefty breath of smoke that smells like his grandmothers kitchen and lets the cigarette hang between his smirking lips as he talks to his partner who is unloading the kegs of beer from the black hearse they call their car.

 

"Beautiful night, eh Kuroo?"

 

"Hah?" Kuroo's voice is strained as he lets the second keg tap softly on the wet asphalt, the sound a small clang that could've been anything - a cat in a dumpster, a teenager kicking a can - echoing softly through the back alley of the Keiji Club. "Why are you just smoking while I'm doing all the work, hot shot?"

 

Bokuto turns lazily to his friend and gives an easy smile while inhaling and puffing out through the side of his mouth, never touching the cigarette with his hands. "It's real beautiful out tonight." He repeats.

 

Kuroo rolls his eyes and grabs the black duffel bag full of various bottles of wines, whiskey's, and beers from the trunk and slings it over his shoulder while shutting the trunk with a soft click. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, now go get Akaashi will yah? Mr. Poet...Guy." 

 

Bokuto flicks his cigarette into a puddle, watches the light fade as he drowns it with the toe of his loafer and makes a finger gun at Kuroo. "Good one."  
"What can I say, it's a gift." He says, his hand over his heart as he bows swiftly. 

 

Bokuto barks out a laugh and pushes through the back way of the bar, his body suffocates in the heavy winter suit as sweaty air, thick with smoke and laughter and jazz, wrap around him as he makes his way down the dark hallway, red tinted walls and purple carpets dinged with mud and oil, towards the front entrance.  
Just before swinging into the open area of the night club, he fixes his suit cuffs, rolling his neck and letting a dazzling smirk overtake his warm features. 

 

"Showtime." He murmers, jazz hands on display as he pushes open the plastic swinging doors and is hit with the unmistakable sound of 1920s music. Trumpets and saxaphones dance in the air with ease as percussion shakes the ground with beats that kill and Bokuto swings easily in with the crowds of flapper girls and sharp men; all dancing with ease and sparkling eyes.

 

"Hey, hey, hey!" He announces, jumping on stage and clicking finger guns at the ceiling, the lights panning around him and shining off the glitter of the women's dresses. Everyone cheers, raising their clapping hands and cigarette sticks, the men whistling as Bokuto skats along with the singer who gives out a 'yeah!' and snaps his fingers along to Bokuto's outrageous moves.

 

"Alright!" He yells and sends a charming smile around the heated crowd, even winking at some woman in red. He gets off the stage as easily as he got on and wipes his upper lip with the back of his hand, his head filled with dizzy adrenaline. 

 

He makes his way to the bar, his eyebrows raising in interest as he spots an unruly mess of black hair bobbing around underneath the counter top.

 

He slides into a red leather stool, his elbows on the smooth surface and hands wrapped around his biceps as he leans over the bar to find a man moving easily under the counter, his fingers moving to different levers, pressing different buttons and Bokuto grins.

 

"Akaashi! How's business?" 

 

Akaashi Keiji looks up and gives a soft smile at the man with red cheeks and crazy hair. "Just dandy, thank you. And how's business with you, Bokuto-san?" He stands, dusting his apron off and letting his chin rest comfortably on his palm as he leans into Bokuto's personal space.

 

"Well, it's about to get a helluva lot better, once you get your guys to go out back." He says with an easy smile.

 

"That so? Alright then." Akaashi waves his free hand over his head, looks over Bokuto's shoulder and motions for Ushijima Wakatoshi and Kentarou "Mad Dog" Kiyoutani to come over. 

 

"Mad Dog-chan! Waka-chan! Long time, no smell, eh, boys?" Kuroo's voice causes both men to hunch their shoulders and turn slowly, eyes venomous as they glower at the bed headed man, lazily chewing on a toothpick, one hand pinching his nose and the other waving around as if to clear the air of some smell. 

 

Bokuto laughs at that and throws his arms over the two body guards, his smile wide and bright. "Follow me, boys, there's some business outside to attend to." Kuroo smirks and turns on his heel, giving a wink to Akaashi who gives a two fingered salute in return. 

 

"Aw," Bokuto whines as the two men shuffle out of his hold and he brightens. "Hey! Catch up later, guys!" The two men raise their hands while disappearing through the throngs of dancers and couples. 

 

He turns back to Akaashi who is rubbing the counter with a blue cloth and grins as he lets his elbows rest against the counter and he stares at the people and band before him.

 

"It's like a kingdom."

 

"Hmm.."

 

"Yeah, you're the king and I'm-"

 

"The queen?" Akaashi asks, his voice smiling and Bokuto turns to laugh. 

 

"I was gonna say 'knight in shining armor', but I they're both the same thing, I think."

 

Akaashi gives him a look that looks between bewildered and unbelieving, in a good way, Bokuto thinks, because his eyes look like galaxies with the lights sparkling in their dark iris'.

 

"You're not that deep, are you, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto turns and sputters.

 

"Wh-Yes I am! I'm way deep! I'm a poet!"

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah!" Bokuto feels his face flush bright red, but he only gives a charming smile. "You wanna hear a little something sometime?" He asks and leans over the counter again.

 

"Hm," Akaashi hums and gives a laugh, the sound twinkling with the band. "You asking me out?"

 

"I'm doing whatever you want me to do." Boktuo answers, his voice low as he invades the bartenders personal space. He only leans closer though, so Bokuto figures he should definitely be internally celebrating right now. 

 

"You know, it's kind of unacceptable what we're doing." Akaashi whispers, and Bokuto can and can't believe he's able to hear him.

 

"I bootleg alcohol and you distribute it to the wonderful people of this town," Bokuto says, his lips now brushing the skin next to Akaashi's mouth. "I don't think anyone cares about this kind of thing."

 

Akaashi gives a breathless laugh, his hands reaching up to rub Bokuto's suited chest and the man gives an appreciative hum as he smiles; the motion not unnoticed by Akaashi, who bites his own grinning lips.

 

"I-"

 

"MY BEST FRIEND'S GETTING LAID TONIZZIGHT!" Kuroo screams and the entire club erupts in cheers and hoots, whistles cutting off the band who begin to play an upbeat version of [I've Got A Feeling I'm Falling](https://www.youtube.com/v/9MRDc2bgAzI?autoplay=1%0A) and Bokuto pulls away from Akaashi to turn towards the club with raised arms and hoot.  
Kuroo claps madly and lets his fist pump the air as Bokuto skits his feet in a broken, smooth rhythm that matches the music blasting through the club. Even Ushijima and Kentarou shrug and start wolf whistling as well. 

 

Bokuto turns back around to Akaashi who is laughing, his arm cradling his stomach and other hand in his hair and Bokuto slaps his face twice, his chest nearly collapsing in on itself at the sight.

 

"I'll be here when you get off, Akaashi!" He yells over the busier, tipsier noise of the club and the bartender smirks wide and winks.

 

"Same here."

**Author's Note:**

> ((first time publishing on this site omg)) i dunno how i feel about the ending but w/e lmao i got a lot of feelings about bokuaka like hjesus man 
> 
> comment what yah think ((also if there's any mistakes pls tell me thxxx)) and i hope you like it!! 
> 
> yooo hit me up on tumblr if yah feel [JustTrustMeAndJump](http://justtrustmeandjump.tumblr.com/)


End file.
